Nintendo Land
'Stage Info' Nintendo Land is the premiere amusement park themed around everything Nintendo! It’s ran by Monita who greets every guest and works tirelessly to ensure everyone is having fun and constantly adding to the amusement park. As of now, Nintendo Land has 12 attractions each themed after a different game from Nintendo’s history. 'Stage Layout' The layout of this stage isn’t anything to write home about, it’s just a simple long platform approximately as long as Final Destination itself. This platform being the platform seen high above Nintendo Land where the Coin Drop game is played and you can look down below you to find many happy amusement park attendees enjoying Nintendo Land. While fighting on the stage you can see Monita and a bunch of Miis milling about interacting with the different attractions and each other. Also in the background you can see that the platform you are on is actually rotating, though that has no effect on the platform itself. This rotation however does allow you to see the entrances to each of the various attractions around the park such as Takamaru’s Ninja Castle and Donkey Kong’s Crash Course. At times the stage will stop rotating and will settle in front of one of the attractions. When it does, something will occur. Stage Hazards The Legend of Zelda: Battle Quest: When the main platform settles and stops in front of the attraction for The Legend of Zelda: Battle Quest, little bows & arrows will peek in from the sides of the stage before launching a single volley of arrows out onto the stage. The arrows do minimal damage but they can be annoying and mess up a chain of attacks you were in the middle of. Pikmin Adventure: When the main platform settles and stops in front of the attraction for Pikmin Adventure, a couple of the robotic versions of Bulborbs from the amusement park will fall onto the stage. They can be defeated easily enough but you should probably prioritize that so you don’t wind up having to dodge both their attacks and your opponents. Metroid Blast: When the main platform settles and stops in front of the attraction for Metroid Blast, a small version of Samus’ Gunship will fly around the stage briefly and fire down upon it and the players. Mario Chase: When the main platform settles and stops in front of the attraction for Mario Chase, a Super Star item will fall down from the top of the screen and bounce around like the item normally does until a player makes contact with it and becomes invincible for a short period time. Luigi's Ghost Mansion: When the main platform settles and stops in front of the attraction for Luigi’s Ghost Mansion, a Mii wearing a Gold Ghost costume will appear on the stage and run around trying to terrorize the players. The ghost can be attacked and killed and you probably should do that as the ghost is trying to hurt the players. Animal Crossing: Sweet Day: When the main platform settles and stops in front of the attraction for Animal Crossing: Sweet Day, a bunch of colored candy will fall down onto the stage from above. While you might think that this candy is for eating and can heal you, they’re actually meant to be picked up and thrown around at your opponents. Yoshi's Fruit Cart: When the main platform settles and stops in front of the attraction for Yoshi’s Fruit Cart, a fruit cart will fall from the top of the screen down onto the platform. When it impacts, the cart will hurt a player who was right under it and several pieces of fruit will fall out of it. Unlike the candy from Animal Crossing: Sweet Day, this fruit is for eating and can heal you. Octopus Dance: When the main platform settles and stops in front of the attraction for Octopus Dance, a lone octopus tentacle will descend down to the stage from above while carrying a formerly sunken treasure chest. A player that hits the treasure chest with a melee attack will cause it to open and reveal its contents. The chest will either contain 1 rare and powerful item for the player to use, or several more common and base items. Donkey Kong's Crash Course: When the main platform settles and stops in front of the attraction for Donkey Kong’s Crash Course, a small cart will come flying in from the side of the stage and roll along the length of the platform hurting any players in their way until the cart rolls off the side of the stage and falls down into the abyss below. Takamaru's Ninja Castle: When the main platform settles and stops in front of the attraction for Takamaru’s Ninja Castle, a bunch of papery ninjas will leap up from behind the platform and throw shurikens about the stage before falling back below. The shurikens don’t deal a lot of damage, but you should probably still dodge or block them anyways. Captain Falcon's Twister Race: When the main platform settles and stops in front of the attraction for Captain Falcon’s Twister Race, a series of twisters will individually sprout up on the stage one by one. Being caught up in these twisters doesn’t damage anyone, but it will send them flying up high into the air which depending on what you were doing in the match can really muck up your plans. Balloon Trip Breeze: When the main platform settles and stops in front of the attraction for Balloon Trip Breeze, several electrified spiky balls will materialize in the air. Running into them will damage you and it’s really just recommended that you stay on the ground when this hazard is in effect and out of the air at all costs. However have fun knocking your opponents skyward. Soundtrack * Freakyforms: Your Creations, Alive! Medley - Freakyforms: Your Creations, Alive! remix medley of tracks including the Title Theme, Battle Theme, Dungeon Roll Call Theme, and more created for Super Smash Bros. 4 * PERFORMANCE - Jam with the Band * Nintendo Land Medley - Nintendo Land Medley of tracks including Main Theme/Hub, Monita’s Theme, and Tower Minigame created for Super Smash Bros. 4 * Octopus Dance - Nintendo Land * Parade - Nintendo Land * Title Theme - Nintendo Land * Final Results- Wii Party U